Humanity
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: C'est dur d'être humain, n'est-ce pas Castiel?


**Re-bonjour tout le monde! Encore un OS pour vous, parce que vous avez été sages et parce que je suis officiellement accro à l'écriture de fics et que donc j'ai des idées...ok, oubliez cette raison. Voici donc un OS se passant après la saison 8. Un peu de Destiel pour vous! Je vous promets qu'un jour j'en ferais un digne de ce nom...**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture, ladies and gentlemen.**

* * *

Castiel regardait tristement le ciel. Ce si beau ciel tout bleu qui pourtant, il y avait seulement quelques jours, était déchiré par des boules de feu anormales. Ce n'étaient pas des boules de feu ordinaires, oh ça non. Ce n'étaient même pas des météorites. C'étaient les anges. Ces si pures créatures qui tombaient du ciel par groupes, et qui s'échouaient sur les terres qu'ils étaient censés protéger. L'ange eut un rictus nostalgique. Protéger la Terre. Quelle belle idée ! Mais maintenant qu'il n'y avait presque plus d'anges, le Paradis, ce cher Paradis, n'avait plus lieu d'exister. Les anges n'avaient plus à exister. Lui, n'avait plus lieu à exister. Et pourtant, malgré qu'il ne soit plus un ange, Castiel se sentait toujours investi d'une mission. S'il ne pouvait plus protéger la Terre dans son ensemble, il pouvait néanmoins protéger ses amis, sa nouvelle famille.

En y réfléchissant, Dean et Sam n'étaient plus sa seule famille, car depuis qu'il était devenu humain, Castiel avait retrouvé une autre personne. Non, pas un amour. Ou alors un amour courtois en toute innocence. Non, il avait retrouvé une personne qui pouvait le comprendre, et qui pouvait le consoler. Il avait trouvé un grand frère qui savait l'écouter. Ou plutôt, une grande sœur. La sœur qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré avoir, la sœur qu'il chérissait désormais et qu'il protégerait aussi. Et puis, il n'y avait pas que sa sœur, il y avait aussi son amour.

Car oui, Castiel avait aussi trouvé un amour. Un amour à sens unique sûrement, mais c'était mieux que rien. Un amour qui se tenait près de lui chaque jour, un amour qu'il avait sorti de l'Enfer. Oui, Castiel éprouvait des sentiments pour Dean Winchester. Alors qu'il songeait, il sentit une douce présence se diriger vers lui. Certaines de ses capacités célestes étaient restées en lui. Il pouvait toujours sentir la présence des autres, et si elle était bonne ou mauvaise, ce qui l'arrangeait. Il était toujours un ange au fond de lui.

-Castiel ? demanda la présence, ne voulant pas déranger l'ange dans ses pensées.

-Oui Naomi ?

-Tu étais encore dans tes pensées. Je peux revenir plus tard si tu en as besoin.

-Non, reste ! J'aime ta présence, sourit Castiel, faisant une place à sa grande sœur.

Dur à croire, n'est-ce pas ? Dur de croire que Castiel avait pardonné à Naomi ses actions. Dur de croire que Naomi avait pardonné à Castiel la destruction de leur maison. Mais pourtant c'était vrai. Ils avaient décidé de se pardonner mutuellement quand ils s'étaient retrouvés sur Terre, en tant qu'humains. Et ils n'avaient pas eu de mal à s'entendre, étonnement, même si Castiel avait été un peu méfiant au départ, car il croyait que sa sœur était morte, l'ayant vu avec une arme dans la tête.

-Tu songes à quoi cette fois ? Comment les dauphins se reproduisent ? Ou peut être est-ce que les oiseaux peuvent vraiment chanter ? plaisanta Naomi, faisant référence à quelques interrogations que son frère s'était de nombreuses fois posé.

Un rougissement lui parvint. L'ange masculin avait en effet pensé à cela plusieurs fois. Il l'avait confié à sa sœur. Elle l'avait cru dingue au départ, mais bien vite toutes les interrogations et les doutes dont il lui parlait avaient fini par la prendre elle aussi. Ainsi, elle se demandait toujours pourquoi les chats avaient des épines sur leur pénis, tout comme Castiel se le demandait. Mais ne parlons pas de cela.

-Non, cette fois je pensais à notre maison. Cela me manque. C'est si dur de rester calme quand je ne sens plus la présence de nos frères et sœurs, confia Castiel, baissant légèrement la tête.

-Tu penses encore que tout est de ta faute ?

-Je ne peux que penser cela, Naomi. Tu l'as dit toi-même lors d'une de nos entrevues.

En effet, après que Metatron l'eut renvoyé sur Terre, Castiel avait retrouvé toute la mémoire. Il se souvenait de tout, d'absolument tout. Des nombreuses conversations avec Naomi, des moments avec les humains. Des nombreuses fois où il avait désobéit aux règles. Mais Naomi avait toujours une sorte de connexion avec lui et son cerveau.

-Ce que j'ai dit était une erreur, avoua-t-elle difficilement. Je croyais te connaître, mais en vérité tu as cru bien faire. Tout cela est fini maintenant. Tu peux faire tes propres choix, c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu.

-Oui, mais j'ai peur. Tous mes choix ont fini dans la douleur pour les autres.

-Tu ne t'y prends peut être pas comme il faut. Et j'admets que je fais pareil. Mais nous sommes...nous étions des anges. Les décisions n'étaient pas de notre ressort. Aujourd'hui tu peux apprendre à faire les bons choix, et Dean et Sam vont t'y aider, sourit la femme, s'asseyant près de son petit frère.

-Au fond, sommes-nous capables de prendre des décisions seuls ? Je me le demande, ma sœur. Chaque décision que les anges ont prise nous a coûté des pertes.

-Il est vrai que nous sommes maladroits, mais nous n'avons pas été créée pour cela à la base, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux peut être me parler d'autre chose ? demanda-t-elle, le sondant et remarquant qu'il avait quelque chose sur le cœur.

-En fait...je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment en parler.

-Laisse-moi deviner. C'est à propos de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Lui ?

-Dean.

Castiel baissa immédiatement les yeux et la tête. Comment pouvait-elle lire autant en lui sans ses pouvoirs ?!

-Nous gardons un lien profond, tu le sais.

-Mais pourquoi...

-Je ne suis pas morte, et toi non plus. Automatiquement je garde un lien avec tous les autres anges qui m'ont vu.

-Même avec...Metatron ?

-Je préférerais ne pas garder de lien avec cette abomination céleste, mais hélas oui. Mais ne dévie pas le sujet, mon frère. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, même sur ton protégé.

-Je peux me confier à toi encore une fois ?

-Autant de fois que tu le voudras, Castiel. Maintenant je suis là pour t'aider.

-Sans me lobotomiser cette fois ? plaisanta-t-il timidement.

-Oh Castiel...si tu continues à me taquiner, je ne te lobotomiserais pas mais je te priverais de cette chose qu'on appelle « hamburger ».

-Cruelle...

-Réaliste !

-Menteuse !

-Confiante !

-Calculatrice !

-Tu veux parler de ces petites boîtes rectangulaires qui affichent des nombres totalement absurdes ? s'interrogea Naomi, ne comprenant pas dans le bon sens.

La question de sa sœur fit rire Castiel. Il y avait encore quelques années, c'était lui qui faisait ce genre de remarques. Il parut...attendri par la femme à ses côtés !

-Ne me regarde pas comme si je venais de Venus !

-Mais une légende raconte que les femmes viennent de Venus...et une autre dit que la femme qui parle de Venus est amoureuse ! songea avec un sourire Castiel.

Naomi le regarda, surprise, et changea rapidement de sujet pour ne pas se faire piéger !

-Promis, je ne te lobotomiserais pas. Dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur, mon frère.

-En fait je...depuis que je suis humain, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être utile. Les garçons ne me parlent plus autant.

-C'est sûr qu'ils ne te parlent que environ 18h par jour, mais ce n'est pas beaucoup.

-Naomi ! Dean ne m'adresse presque plus la parole...

-Il est très occupé avec Sam pour le moment. Ils doivent gérer beaucoup de choses, et je crains que nous ne soyons en effet pas utiles pour les aider cette fois. Mais tu auras l'occasion de faire des choses pour eux. Ils essayent de faire de toi un chasseur, tout de même.

-Oui, mais...quelque chose manque. Mon cœur n'est pas complet.

Naomi tiqua quand elle entendit la dernière remarque de son frère. Un cœur...elle aurait sans doute fait un rictus si on lui avait dit un jour que les anges pouvaient avoir un cœur...elle aurait eu un rictus si on lui aurait dit disons...quelques semaines avant.

-C'est Dean qui te manque je présume ?

-Quoi ?

-Castiel...je vais être franche avec toi, parce que c'est ce que tu m'as demandé. Depuis que tu as sauvé Dean Winchester des Enfers, tu n'es plus le même. On se connait depuis si longtemps et pourtant, c'est la première fois que tu as ce comportement. Depuis ce fameux jour où Dean est devenu ton protégé. Tu ne peux plus nier la vérité que tu essayes d'enfouir en toi.

Castiel pencha la tête de côté. Que voulait dire sa sœur ? Lisait-elle en lui aussi facilement ?! Avait-elle vu son amitié démesurée avec Dean ? Ou pire ?!

-J'ai tout vu. N'oublie pas que j'ai été dans ta tête, mon frère.

-Et...qu'as-tu vu d'autre ?

-Tu le sais, Castiel. Au départ j'étais horrifiée de voir ce qui se passait. J'ai...déjà observé ce genre de choses dans le passé, et je savais que ça allait finir par te dévorer de l'intérieur. Dean est ta faiblesse, mais il semble qu'il soit aussi ce qui te fasse vivre, je me trompe ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr...comment puis-je mettre un nom à mes sentiments ?

-Tu les apprendras avec le temps.

-Mais c'est ça le problème. Je manque de temps...je suis humain, maintenant, et Dean est trop jeune.

-L'âge ne compte pas selon les humains normaux.

-Oui mais il n'aime pas les hommes ! déplora Castiel.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? Castiel...je ne pense pas que mes conseils seront très avisés sur ce domaine, car je ne suis pas...sentimentale...je ne sais pas ce que c'est...mais peut être devrais-tu au moins lui parler ? Il t'apprécie. C'est lui qui a brisé la connexion entre nous, ne l'oublie pas.

-Quoi ?

-Ce sont ses mots qui t'ont fait reprendre conscience. La tablette s'est chargée du reste, mais c'est en parti à cause de ton protégé que tu as repris conscience.

-Oh...merci ma sœur...

Cette dernière lui fit un sourire, et remit ses cheveux en place. Depuis qu'elle était devenue humaine, Naomi avait opté pour d'autres codes vestimentaires. Elle ne portait plus souvent de gris, car trop reconnaissable, mais en revanche, elle semblait aimer les couleurs vives... Etrange pour un ange ! Et Castiel avait été ébloui la première fois qu'il l'avait vu avec les cheveux détachés. Sa sœur avait les cheveux bouclés. Elle était jolie sans son air de bureaucrate sévère !

-J'entends toujours tes pensées, Castiel..., maugréa-t-elle.

-Pardon...même Crowley dit que tu es une bu...

-Si tu tiens à la vie, évite de me qualifier par ce nom insultant !

Castiel ravala son mot, ne voulant pas énerver sa grande sœur. En revanche, il sourit intérieurement. Susceptible...mais ce comportement la rendait encore plus humaine ! Et son soudain rougissement aussi...

-Tu veux me dire autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui...je me sens toujours aussi coupable. Le Paradis est vide maintenant. Je...c'est de ma faute si nous sommes tombés, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, en vérité c'est ma faute, Castiel. J'ai amené moi-même Metatron au Paradis. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait.

-Mais je suis tombé dans le piège ! Et j'ai failli te laisser mourir. Je t'ai vu morte...

-Une illusion, Castiel. Je ne peux pas mourir aussi facilement, et toi non plus ! Metatron était juste...trop empressé pour voir qu'il avait blessé la mauvaise personne. Ne t'en veux pas.

-Mais je me sens seul...je ne sens plus notre famille, nous sommes déconnectés d'eux. Tu es là, mais tu es la seule, et si tu dois mourir...

-Qui te dit que je dois mourir ? Et puis si je dois mourir...j'irais au Paradis une seconde fois.

-Mais tu me laisseras seule.

-Tu as Dean et Sam avec toi maintenant.

-Mais j'ai attendu ce moment. J'ai toujours voulu avoir une vraie famille.

-Le Paradis est une vraie famille, défendit Naomi, ne comprenant pas son frère.

-Oui certes, mais...les anges ne se confient pas leurs peurs, ils ne vont pas dans les bras d'un autre quand ils se sentent mal...

-Tu aurais voulu que notre famille fasse les mêmes actions que l'humanité ?

-Oui...et aujourd'hui j'ai enfin une sœur qui s'occupe de moi.

-Je fais ce que je peux, mais...je ne suis pas douée, n'est-ce pas ? Etre une grande sœur n'est jamais facile, surtout quand on ne sait pas comment faire.

-Mais tu te débrouilles très bien !

-Je te remercie, sourit-elle sincèrement. Je regrette juste de n'avoir pas joué mon rôle plus tôt.

-Tu l'as dis, les anges ne sont pas censés être comme l'humanité...

-Beaucoup de nos frères et sœurs m'ont appelé quand ils sont tombés, Castiel. Je les entendais à chaque instant...je voulais tellement les aider...tu ne sais pas ce que je peux ressentir à cet instant...pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je m'en veux...

-Ne t'en veux pas ma sœur. J'ai une question...crois-tu que l'on pourra réparer nos erreurs, que l'on pourra sauver notre maison ?

-Je...honnêtement Castiel, je n'ai pas la réponse. Mais on ne récupérera sans doute pas notre Grâce...la tienne est perdue en tout cas.

-Je sais, murmura-t-il tristement.

-Mais la mienne est dans mon bureau. Metatron la garde. Je trouverais le moyen de revenir au Paradis, et je la reprendrais...et je te la donnerais. Toi tu peux sauver notre maison. Il te suffit juste de retrouver une essence céleste, peu importe à qui elle appartient. Tu peux défaire Metatron. Sinon, on peut bloquer le Paradis.

-Quoi ?

-Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, Castiel. Le Paradis doit être fermé. Si jamais tu ne peux pas arrêter Metatron, nous demanderons à Mr Tran de traduire notre tablette, et...je complèterais les épreuves.

-Mais...

-Chut, pas maintenant, mon petit frère, lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Castiel voyait qu'elle avait pris sa décision. Elle voulait se faire pardonner pour le mal qu'elle lui avait fait, et aussi rendre service au Paradis...mais il ne voulait pas prendre sa Grâce ! Cependant, il ne lui en fit pas part. Il ne voulait pas parler. Il ne voulait pas briser ce silence entre eux. Ils avaient besoin de réfléchir et de régler leurs problèmes, malgré ceux qu'ils avaient déjà. Castiel avec Dean, et Naomi avec...avec qui déjà ? Castiel savait qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour quelqu'un, et il crut savoir de qui en particulier, mais il lui demanderait plus tard. Oui, plus tard, quand ils seraient de nouveau seuls et tranquilles, ça serait à son tour de l'aider ! Il n'était pas son petit frère pour rien, n'est-ce pas ?! La seule action qui lui vint fut de se glisser, timidement, dans les bras de sa sœur.

Celle-ci parut surprise, mais ne desserra pas l'étreinte, au contraire, elle se rendit plus accessible à lui. Ses bras entourèrent tendrement son cadet.

-Mon petit frère...tout va s'arranger, ne t'en fais pas. Dean te comprendra un jour, et tu n'aurais plus de culpabilité dans ton cœur. Et qui sait, ton amour unique ne le sera peut être plus. Les humains sont imprévisibles, non ?

* * *

**NAAAN retenez vos coups! Je sais que vous détestez Naomi, mais je l'aime bien moi! Elle pourrait vraiment aider Castiel dans la future saison si elle est encore vivante! A part ça -LÂCHEZ vos bâtons- qu'en avez-vous pensé?**


End file.
